Yoshimisu a kung fu crab with cheese!
by maggot6
Summary: yoshi's minding his own business but what'll happen when he meets a kung fu crab and cheese?


Hello! Im back writing stories! Yay! I just gave up on the Inuyasha/ Shaman King story sowwy to Zephyr Wolf Dragon thanx for reviewing though hope you think this storys as funny as the other one!

Sooo anyways came up with this while in computing bored out my tiny lil mind. dies Chibi fire spirit gave me a lot of ideas for this so thank you big nose! Jokin don't hurt me! runs so basically this story rips off soul calibur, Ice Age movie and a advert on tv (if you live in Britain I think youll know what im talking about. The one with the credit card and the kung fu crab..) oh and I borrowed a line from Monty Pythons Holy Grail too.

Disclaimer: I don't own soul calibur or fosters home or anything else. I am a hobo living in a cardboard box with wheels! (which is sooo much better than chibis box!)

coughs soo anyways on with the story!

Yoshimisu was hopping as fast as he can along a woodland path. Chibi fire spirit was chasing him on a spacehopper firing coconuts from a canon at him. A lil koala bear was sitting on her shoulder giggling evily. "leave me alone!" screamed Yoshi.

"noooo! OHH CUSTARD!" chibi hops away.

Yoshi starts hopping away when he hears someone singing kung fu fighting. He stopped. The singing stops. Yoshi starts hopping again. "everybody was Kung fu fighting!"

"what the hell!" Yoshi thought. Suddenly a tiny orange thing comes flying out from the trees. Aaaahhhhhh! The orange thing hit Yoshi square in the eye. "OWWWWIIIIIEEEE!" screamed Yoshi.

The orange thing landed on the floor. It was wearing a white bandana with a red circle on his head. Yoshi attempted to stand on it but it kept sidestepping out the way. "mwahahaha you cant kill the crab of doom!" it squeaked.

"you're a crab?" Yoshi said in disbelief.

"nah im a zebra you tube. I fart in your general direction, your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of eidelberries!" The crab took up a fighting stance. "I must protect my family and my honour!"

"you don't have any honour!" the crabs wife said

"shut up woman!"

They started arguing. Yoshi stood like a twat and stared at them.

He quickly hopped away from the orange midgets. Further on up the road he spotted this small yellow thing/person talking to a boulder. Yoshi was curious to find out what it was so he went over to see. The yellow person was quite small and was made of cheese. He had a big head and small stick arms. "who are you?" Yoshi asked

"I like chocolate milk!" it replied.

"ooookkk" yoshi backs away. The yellow person/thing moved closer. "I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!" Cheese screamed.

The crabs walked up and looked at Cheese. "I like potatoes."

"I like chocolate milk."

Yoshi started hopping away again. "hey come back!" the crab yelled and grew lil pink wings. Cheese jumped on the boulder which sprouted wheels.

Yoshi hopped till he came to a cliff. The brakes on Cheeses boulder car thing failed. Cheese when bye bye over the cliff. "I LIKE COCOLATE MILK" he screamed as he fell. "wow that guys retarded" said yoshi.

The crab started moonwalking backwards toward the edge of the cliff (you can guess wots gonna happen.) he starts sing "Turning Japanese"

"turning japans I think im turning Japanese! (don't know the rest of the song)" then fell right off the cliff "WHEEEEEEEE!" splat.

"phew theyre gone" yoshi sighed.

Then just when he thought he was safe chibi fire spirit and the evil koala bear (called Harvey) appeared. You think koalas are cute and cuddly theyre not! Yoshi!

Chibi yelled. A pack of dodos from ice age came along. "Melon melon melon!" one falls off edge of the cliff "there goes our last female."

"why why why do I have to be chased by her!" yoshi pointed at chibi.

"Cos I said so that's why. If you don't shut up and stop complaining ill steal your pogo stick!" I yelled at him. "YAY!" chibi laughed clapped her hands and did I lil dance.

Yoshi started hopping again. Chibi, Harvey and the dodos followed. They hopped off into the sunset never to be seen again.

Ok my hands are very sore now so im away to have me supper COFFEEE! Ok sushhhh! R&R please! first fan fic I wrote in ages I now its really shit at the end but in not good at finishing storys ok! Btw if I get 5 review or over I will write another chappy it might be weirder than this one.


End file.
